A Lost Memory
by I-am-a-loner
Summary: Christmas used to be Elena's favourite holiday. One-shot.


Christmas is that time of the year I would gladly avoid. All the cheer in the world would not make me smile again. The falling snow doesn't bring any hope for a brighter night nor does it make me want to jump into the thick snow and make snow angels at the same time laughing from the heart. It just makes me want to stay in my bed and just die, alone and sad. What's worse, Christmas used to be my favourite holiday, until three years ago.

His strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a tight embrace and I could feel his hot breath on my cheek – "C'mon, 'Lena, we need to get going," he chuckled.

"Five more minutes, please?" I pouted, pulling my hands through his hair.

"Nooo, not the hair," he mock shouted, a big grin plastered on his face. I was the only who was allowed to touch his hair. Even his own mother, who always said that he needed to comb his hair, wasn't allowed to do something about it. His hair was his prized possession.

He pressed his lips against mine and I felt the familiar vibration run through me, it never ceased to amaze me, the bond I shared with him. I could feel him from afar, no matter where I or he was. But when he was next to me, touching me – indescribable.

"Your parents expect us to be at their Christmas dinner, 'Lena," he whispered against my mouth.

"But they can wait an hour more," I whined, "It's so nice in here, our bed, warm and cozy, and ooh..." my voice trailed off when he placed a warm kiss on my neck.

"I know," he managed to get out between the kisses on my neck, "But it's a three hour drive and the weather is crazy."

"All the more reason we should stay here," I breathed, still trying to convince him.

"If we wait more, we're going to be snowed in." He had stopped kissing me.

I glanced to the window to see the snow falling in a rapid pace. He was right. He was always right. And that was one of the reasons I loved him so much.

"Okay," I sighed in defeat. "But one day, I would love to be snowed in with you," I smiled at him devilishly and he groaned. "One day, 'Lena, I swear, you're going to kill me." And he secured his arms around me even more and pressed his lips against mine.

An hour later, we were finally out of bed and ready to leave.

"Presents?" I asked him.

"Check."

"The cake?"

"Check."

"The..." He interrupted me by taking my hand in his.

"I've got everything, don't worry, Elena.

I let out a sigh, trying to calm my nerves, I always got worked up about these family events. But he always knew how to push the right buttons, so as he took my hand, I already felt calmer.

"Let's go, shall we?" He opened the door and gestured for me to go first and as I stepped out I was lashed by the icy wind and snow. I momentarily froze at the doorstep, too baffled by the weather to move, but when he pulled my hand and I saw his gorgeous face through the snow, my feet unfroze and together we ran to the car, laughing all the way.

He shook some of the snow from his hair when we were sitting in the car, I was still laughing, I loved snow and I had never before seen such a snow storm.

He started to adjust the mirrors – "So, I guess you're enjoying the weather?" He smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling at the same time.

When he smiled, I smiled, it was the most contagious thing about him – "I love it!" I gushed

"I'm glad you do, 'Lena, I love to see you happy," he gave me a soft peck on the cheek and then started the car.

After an hour of driving, the weather was getting worse. It was harder to see the road and to keep the car straight. I was getting more anxious by the minute, but I didn't want to voice my worries, because I saw how concentrated he was on the road, so I thought that any distraction would just disturb his driving.

It was like a thick white wall was in front of our car and there was no way to see through it, it just was so dense and just when I was about to say to him that maybe we should make a stop, two very bright lights appeared in front of us and the next thing I heard was his bloodcurdling shout - "Elena, get down!" Then everything went black.

I woke with a sharp pain in my head, my leg was stuck and something hot and sticky was dripping to my eyes. I didn't understand what had happened until I saw his unconscious form leaning over the wheel and that was when the panic settled. I nudged him with my arm, but he didn't move.

"No, no, no, no, no..." my voice cracked and I started sobbing. "Please wake up, oh, please, please, please." I wanted to scream, but I was so weak and my voice didn't have any strength.

I shoved him again, lightly, and to my complete relief, he started moving. "Can you hear me? Please say something!" I called to him, panicking.

He opened his eyes, slowly, like it was the hardest thing he had ever done. He fixed his beautiful green eyes on me and smiled painfully - "'Lena," he croaked.

The joy I felt when I heard his voice was unexplainable. I smiled back at him, wincing at the pain that shot through my head when I did that.

"You're going to be okay, help is on its way," I whispered, at the same time wiping a strand of hair from his face. The smile never left his features.

"I love you so much," he murmured, looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you, Stefan," feeling the tears start to spill from my eyes, "Hold on to that, just a bit longer," I pleaded.

He nodded slightly, like my words were a confirmation of something he had already known. Then he closed his eyes, the smile never leaving his face.

"Stefan?" I whispered, touching him slightly. He didn't respond. "Stefan?" my voice was strangled. "No," tears were falling freely now. "Stay with me!" I pushed him a bit harder. But, again, he didn't respond. "Stefan..." I sobbed, then again, everything went black.

I woke up two days later in a hospital, surrounded by my friends and parents, but Stefan wasn't there.

Christmas day had already passed and so had the storm.


End file.
